Coming Home
by Teri
Summary: Mickey and Maggie have been together for 30 years now. Is it possible that Bonnie could really come between them?


**Coming Home  
**By Teri

**Summary:** Mickey and Maggie have been together for 30 years now. Is it possible that Bonnie could really come between them?

**Setting:** When Maggie, Mickey, Bonnie, and Julie are all fighting right after Maggie and Doug arrive home for the first time from the Island.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or writers of "Days of Our Lives" unless being a viewer of about 26, nearly 27 years accounts for anything. (For the record I started watching when I was three.)

The story of Mickey and Maggie began in 1974 when in typical soap opera fashion and amnesiac Mickey, going by the name Marty Hanson, showed up at the door of lonely, farm girl Maggie Simmons. Their story ended when at Halloween 2003: Maggie was brutally killed by the Salem Stalker in her own kitchen. It was the end to a nearly thirty year love story.

Mickey somehow found a way to move on and rebuild his life after Maggie's loss. He met a woman who, despite Julie's protests, he found refreshing, vibrant, and outgoing. He believed in his heart that Maggie would be happy that he found love again . . . friends and family weren't so sure.

Of course, Salem wasn't your average American town and nothing was ever as it seemed nor had it been for all of the days of their lives.

**":" M ":" H ":" & ":" M ":" S ":"**

"You are going to have to choice: Maggie or Bonnie." Doug clarified as Julie, Bonnie, and Maggie all turned to watch Mickey.

Mickey turned to look at Maggie and back at Bonnie. He looked confused, befuddled, and incapable of making a decision.

Maggie saw the indecision in the eyes of her husband. It broke her heart. How could there be any choice after the life they had shared together? She tapped the resolve she had used to see her through this last year - horribilis annum. She straightened her back and wiped her tears aside. "I see. You don't need to choose. I'll be at Alice's." She turned to her fellow captive and his wife, "Doug, Julie, will you drive me there?"

Doug nodded. Julie turned to say something to Bonnie, but Maggie stopped her with a shake of her head, "I'm tired and I want to make sure Alice has gotten settled in again."

Maggie walked out of the house with purpose and dignity that made Bonnie and Mickey both stare after her, although it didn't make Mickey follow her not that she expected him too. Bonnie was holding on to him tightly and she found herself idly wishing her machete had made it with her off the island.

Julie nearly argued again, but she felt Doug's hand on her arm and she relented and followed them out the door.

Mickey merely stared at the door as Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and began whispering sweet nothings in his ear as she slowly pulled him up to the bedroom.

**":" M ":" H ":" & ":" M ":" S ":"**

Maggie sat in the living room of the Horton house. As the day began, she thought she would be home in her husband's arms. Together they would help Jennifer deal with losing Jack. It hadn't turned out that way. Instead, she was sitting in Alice's living room and wondering if there was another lawyer in Salem besides Mickey? Perhaps Chris Kositchek, who oddly looked quite a bit like Roman, was still practicing law and would be able to represent her? If not, maybe she could find Don Craig's number?

How could it have come to this? She was sitting here contemplating life without Mickey. She still remembered the first time he appeared at her door. His bright red hair and the unkempt beard and those eyes that she loved so much. She didn't know his name, she hadn't even heard his voice yet, but she had already fallen in love with him.

Maggie remembered their first dance after she was able to walk without help and he had been released from the Sanitarium. Her red dress and red shoes, gifts from a man who was willing to move Heaven and Earth for her. Where had he gone?

She thought about their girls: Sarah, Melissa, and Janice. All of the good times and all of the heartache she and Mickey went through with them. How will she ever explain all this to Melissa and Sarah without Mickey?

They had done so much together, good and bad, even separating once or twice, but they always found their way back to each other. She thought about the look on his face earlier, he hadn't even hugged her after she was gone a year. Somehow she didn't think this time they would find their way back. Had this absent year pushed the limits of their love to far?

Maggie shook herself gently and decided to get some rest. She had a long day; perhaps things would look better in the morning. Maybe things would look different?

Maggie stood, walking over to the steps; she turned off the lights and began to walk up the steps. She was about halfway up when she heard knocking at the door. Her heart jumped in her throat. The last time she had opened the door at night lead to the nightmare that had been her life this past year. Still the knocking was becoming insistent and there was no serial killer. She walked back down the stairs and over to the door. She peered through the window and what she saw surprised her. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Mickey."

"Excuse me Ma'am. I saw the light on and I was wondering if you could offer help and shelter to a stranger?" Mickey said calmly, but Maggie noticed something in his eyes that had missing this afternoon, grief, love, and sincerity.

"Mickey?" She was confused.

"Sorry, Miss. Should've introduced myself right off. My name's Marty Hanson."

Maggie smiled as the tears began to run down her face. "Well, Mr. Hanson. I'm Maggie Ho. . . Simmons and you would be most welcomed here." She finished.

Mickey smiled and reached forward and took Maggie, his Maggie, into his arms and the couple finally hugged for the first time in over a year. The hug was full of longing, love, mutual grief, a lifetime of memories, and the promise of many more years together.

Alice stood at the top of the steps smiling; her son had finally come home.

**":" M ":" H ":" & ":" M ":" S ":"**

Hope you all enjoyed it.  
Teri

(Written 11/17/04 - Edited 12/19/04)


End file.
